Slytherin & Gryffindor
by Marzena
Summary: Letzter Teil der Adrian/Katie Reihe. Prüfungspanik, Gefühlschaos und ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor, die letztendlich doch zueinander finden?


**Anmerkung: **_Die nächste ungeplante Fortsetzung vieler ungeplanter Fortsetzungen. Teil 11 in der Katie/Adrian-Reihe. Und ja, es ist leider auch der letzte Teil. Danach werde ich die Geschichte noch einmal zusammenhängend posten. An dieser Stelle auch nochmal herzlichen Dank an alle lieben Reviewer! Eventuell müsste ich für Alicia und Flint noch einmal etwas extra posten, da ich nicht alles zum Abschluss bringen konnte. Allerdings fehlen mir da grad ein paar Ideen._

_Die anderen Teile in der Reihe heißen 'Wann immer dir danach ist', 'Spielchen', 'Feuerwhisky', 'Gespräche', 'Vielleicht' , 'Ballvorbereitungen' , 'Ballnacht' , 'Endspiel', 'Krankenstation' und 'Annehmbar'. Man sollte sie gelesen haben, um in Teil 11 mitzukommen. _

_Danke an **Stroiner** fürs Korrekturlesen!_

**SLYTHERIN & GRYFFINDOR**

Im Grunde hatte Adrian selbst genug für seine Prüfungen zu tun, selbst wenn es sich dabei nur um normale Jahresabschlussprüfungen handelte. Aber er war normalerweise ehrgeizig und wollte in den Fächern glänzen, in denen er auch gut war, und in den Fächern, in denen er das nicht war, wenigstens ein Annehmbar schaffen. Aber in diesem Schuljahr war er zugegebenermaßen abgelenkt.

„Was soll das werden?" fragte Terrence mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und starrte auf die Ansammlung von Zaubertrankbüchern, die vor Adrian auf dem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum gestapelt waren. „Komm schon, Kumpel. Du bist so ziemlich der beste Zaubertrankschüler deines Jahrgangs. Was soll das also?"

„Friss Schnecken, Terrence", knurrte Adrian, ohne von seinen Notizen auch nur aufzusehen. Montague hatte ihn auch schon angelabert, und so langsam hatte er die Nase voll davon.

„Man, hast du eine Laune." Terrence verdrehte die Augen. „Du wirst bald zur waschechten Streberleiche, wenn du hier noch länger über den dämlichen Büchern brütest. In einem Fach, in dem dir ohnehin niemand mehr etwas vormachen kann, wohlgemerkt."

„Lass mal gut sein, Terrence." Miles, der in der Nähe über einer Sternenkarte für Astronomie gebrütet hatte, schüttelte warnend den Kopf.

Jetzt ächzte Terrence hörbar. „Merlin, geht es wieder um die kleine Bell aus Gryffindor? Ich dachte, die Nachhilfesache wäre jetzt auch gelaufen."

„Kannst du dich nicht um deinen eigenen Kram kümmern, Higgs?" fuhr ihn Adrian genervt an. „Also entweder verpisst du dich jetzt zu deiner dämlichen Romilda Vane, oder du tust mal was für deine miserablen Noten. Aber geh mir hier nicht auf den Kessel!"

„Man, seit du mit dieser blonden Tussi rumhängst, hast du ne Laune wie ein Hippogreif, dem man die Flügel gestutzt hat." Terrence schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Ich verpiss mich, Leute, das ist ja nicht mehr zum Aushalten hier!"

Adrian kümmerte sich allerdings schon gar nicht weiter um ihn, wurde jedoch kurz nach Terrences Abgang auch schon von Miles angesprochen.

„Bell hält dich ganz schön auf Trab, was?" wollte der vorsichtig wissen.

„Ich mach das freiwillig, Miles", entgegnete Adrian nur, klappte eins der Bücher zu und nahm jetzt ein anderes zur Hand.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Miles gelassen. „Die Kleine hat dir wohl mächtig den Kopf verdreht, was?" Er winkte ab, als Adrian ungeduldig auffahren wollte. „Vergiss es, Kumpel. Ich zumindest kann das zehn Meilen gegen den Wind erkennen. Und du mach mal nicht so nen Terz darum. Schau dir unseren Kapitän an, der vögelt Spinnet. Und die ist auch ne Gryffindor und eine von Woody-Boys Jägerinnen."

„Ich vögle Bell aber nicht", knurrte Adrian und blickte jetzt endlich von dem Buch auf. Nun ja, zumindest noch nicht. Es hatte zuletzt in dem Waschraum auch nicht mehr viel gefehlt, und Adrian hatte sich hinterher über sich selbst geärgert. Beinahe-Sex im Waschraum war ja auch so toll, um Katie klarzumachen, dass er sie nicht verarschen wollte.

„Noch nicht", sagte Miles nun ebenfalls vielsagend.

„Und wenn ich es tue, geht es euch nichts an!"

„Schon klar, Kumpel. Ich wollt damit nur sagen, dass du hier nichts verheimlichen musst, nur weil Bell ne Gryffindor ist. Wenn's Edgecombe wär, hättest du schon längst damit geprahlt."

Bei Marietta Edgecombe gab es Adrians Meinung nach noch nicht einmal einen Grund zum Prahlen. Und warum er nicht an die große Glocke hing, dass er auf Bell stand, das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass sie eine Gryffindor war, sondern eher, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie sich wieder verarscht vorkam. Bell war nicht wie Spinnet, Bell war das Gegenteil von Spinnet. Und wenn er sie so behandeln würde, wie Marcus Spinnet behandelte, dann würde sie ihn wohl mit dem Arsch nicht mehr anschauen.

„Es gibt einfach noch nichts zu erzählen, das ist alles." Adrian drehte ein vollgeschriebenes Pergament um, um auf der Rückseite weiterzuschreiben. „Aber bevor du mir noch vorwirfst, ich hätte Schiss, mich mit ner Gryffindor zu präsentieren, fein – ja, ich steh auf Bell. Zufrieden?"

Na schön, da hatte er es gesagt. Und ja, es stimmte. Er hatte sich ausgerechnet in Bell verknallt. Bell, die so ganz anders war als die typischen Tussis, denen er sonst erlaubt hatte, sich an seinen Arm zu hängen und mit denen er in diversen Besenkammern rumgemacht hatte. Aber bevor er Bell haben konnte, musste er erst einmal Bells Vertrauen haben, und das war nicht gerade einfach.

„Etwas wirklich Neues hast du mir da nicht erzählt, Kumpel", grinste Miles.

„Du hast gefragt, ich hab dir geantwortet."

„Ach, Adrian. Irgendwann erwischt es jeden. Bell ist wenigstens noch eine von der anständigen Sorte. Aber stell dir mal vor, du müsstest hinter Romilda Vane herheulen. Und zudem noch wissen, dass sie schon mindestens die Hälfte aller Quidditchspieler hier zwischen ihren Beinen gehabt hat. Nicht sehr empfehlenswert."

Adrian ächzte. „Romilda Vane? Ja, klar. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Es gibt Mädchen hier, die sind nur für eine Sache gut, und Vane gehört da definitiv dazu."

Mit Bell dagegen konnte man tatsächlich noch andere Sachen machen, als in dunklen Korridoren und Besenkammern zu verschwinden. Er grinste, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie gegeneinander Quidditch gespielt und danach während des Gewitters in der Umkleide herumgeknutscht hatten. Und er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das Fiasko im Eberkopf. Selbst betrunken war Bell noch niedlich.

„Damit hätten wir das ja geklärt." Miles hatte immer noch die Sternenkarte vor sich liegen, warf aber keinen Blick mehr darauf. „Sag mir nur noch eins, Adrian. Weiß die Kleine auch, dass du anfängst zu sabbern, wenn du sie siehst?"

Adrian warf eins der Bücher nach Miles, welches dieser jedoch mit seinen Hüter-Reflexen lässig mitten im Flug abfing und dann ungerührt in den Händen drehte.

„Na schön, bevor du mir noch nen Klatscher nachjagst, formuliere ich es anders. Weiß Katie Bell, dass du auf sie stehst?"

Adrian seufzte. Irgendwie war es merkwürdig, mit Miles über Katie zu reden. Aber Miles war immer noch besser als Terrence oder Marcus.

„Bell denkt, ich will sie verarschen", bekannte er schließlich.

„Wie sie da wohl drauf kommt?" Miles zog grinsend die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Ich arbeite daran, Miles." Adrian deutete auf die Bücher, die sich vor ihm auf den Tisch stapelten. „Miss Bell wird Zaubertränke dieses Jahr mit einem dicken, fetten Ohnegleichen abschließen."

„Eine Gryffindor mit einem Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke? In den ZAGs?" Miles war ehrlich verblüfft. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Bei Merlin, da hast du dir was vorgenommen, Kumpel."

„Du kennst mich, Miles. Ich liebe Herausforderungen."

„Und kleine blonde Jägerinnen, ich weiß." Miles wandte sich wieder seiner Sternenkarte zu. „Nun denn, Adrian, wenn Bell ihr Ohnegleichen schafft, bin ich der Erste, der ihr im nächsten Schuljahr dazu gratulieren wird."

„Ich werd dich dran erinnern, Miles."

Damit wandte sich Adrian wieder seinen Büchern zu und Miles seiner Sternenkarte.

Den nächsten Aufenthalt im Kerker machte Katie und Adrian immerhin kein Percy Weasley mies. Adrian lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und sah Katie dabei zu, wie sie einen Heiltrank gegen Magenbeschwerde braute, wobei ihn allerdings ihre Haare ziemlich ablenkten. Sie fielen ihr an diesem Abend offen und lang über die Schultern, und als er hinter Katie trat, um zu sehen, wie klein sie Ingwerwurzel viertelte, musste er sich zusammennehmen, um Katie nicht in die Haare zu fassen und sie zu sich heranzuziehen.

Der Trank gelang sogar recht gut, und Adrian wagte es, einen winzigen Schluck davon zu probieren. Schmeckte auch genauso, wie er schmeckten sollte. Langsam aber sicher befand sich Katie auf dem besten Weg zu ihrem heißersehnten Ohnegleichen.

„Perfekt. Wenn bei den ZAGs jetzt nicht etwas völlig Unerwartetes drankommt, dann bist du an sich bestens vorbereitet", bemerkte er zufrieden.

„Snape wird mir bestimmt eins reinwürgen wollen", wandte Katie ein, der jedoch die Freude über den gelungenen Trank in das Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Du vergisst, dass die ZAGs von Prüfern vom Ministerium abgeprüft werden und nicht von Snape", wandte Adrian ein. „Und wir sind jeden ZAG-relevanten Trank durchgegangen. Selbst wenn du einen mit ein paar Klumpen versiehst, kannst du das immer noch mit deiner schriftlichen Prüfung in Zaubertränke ausgleichen."

In der Theorie war Katie besser als in der Praxis, und er hatte ihr bereits eingetrichtert, dass sie in der Theorie fehlerfrei abschneiden musste für den Fall, dass sie die Praxis doch irgendwie versemmelte.

„Die hoffentlich nicht allzu schwierig sein wird", seufzte Katie.

Adrian reinigte den Kessel mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes und verpackte die übriggebliebenen Zutaten wieder. „Da gibt es absolut gar nichts, was du nicht schaffen kannst, Gryffindorprinzessin. Du musst nur endlich mal ein bisschen daran glauben."

Sie musste an sich selbst glauben, und vor allem sollte sie damit anfangen, an ihn zu glauben. Aber die Stimme in seinem Kopf warnte ihn auch – wenn Katie die Prüfung wirklich versemmelte, dann war das ganze Theater umsonst gewesen.

„Jahrelang Erfahrung mit explodierenden Kesseln und einem angepissten Snape machen das nicht gerade einfach." Katie schob sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und stapelte die Schneidebretter übereinander. „Trotzdem, Adrian, egal wie die Prüfung ausgeht, ohne die Nachhilfe hätte ich wahrscheinlich mit einem glatten Troll abgeschnitten."

„Da kannst du mir also dankbar sein, Gryffindor."

Wenn sie statt dankbar nur in ihn verknallt wäre. Er wusste immer noch nicht, ob sie den Satz damals ernst gemeint hatte oder nicht.

„Das stimmt wohl." Katie lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Doch als er einen provozierenden Schritt auf sie zu machte, trat sie sofort zurück. „Aber wie auch immer das ausgehen wird, ich muss mich momentan auf die Prüfungen konzentrieren. Ein Ohnegleichen in Zaubertränke nutzt mir nichts, wenn ich in anderen Fächern dann am Ende noch abrutsche, und ..."

„Bell." Er trat trotzdem auf sie zu und blickte auf sie hinunter. „Mach es dir selbst nicht so furchtbar kompliziert."

„Ich will nicht jede Nachhilfestunde mit Herumknutschen beenden. Und ich will auch nicht im Waschraum ..." Sie sprach es nicht zu Ende, aber Adrian wusste natürlich auch so, was sie meinte.

„Nein?" Er grinste sie an. „Das sah aber beim letzten Mal ganz anders aus. Wäre Myrte nicht aus dem Abfluss gekommen ..."

„Ich bin froh, dass Myrte aufgetaucht ist!" sagte Katie schnell.

„Ich nicht", bekannte Adrian freimütig. „Und irgendwann, Katielein, wird uns Myrte auch nicht mehr dazwischen kommen. Dann wirst du auch nicht mehr wollen, dass sie uns dazwischen kommt. Du wirst etwas ganz anderes wollen. Mich."

Ehrlichkeit war nicht unbedingt die schlechteste Methode. Katie war jung und naiv, aber nicht naiv genug, um zu glauben, dass er körperlich nichts von ihr wollte. Ihren geröteten Wangen nach zu urteilen wusste sie sehr wohl, was er wollte. Er wollte Katie Bell unter sich, mit ihren blonden Locken, in denen er so wunderbar seine Hände vergraben konnte, ihre großen blauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet und ihre weichen Lippen ... er blendete die Gedanken aus, bevor ihm noch all die Dinge einfielen, die er mit ihr anstellen wollte. Gar nicht gut, sich so etwas vorzustellen, wenn Katie direkt vor ihm stand.

„Das geht nicht gut", murmelte sie.

„Warum?" fragte er zurück. „Weil du mir immer noch nicht vertraust? Ich bin ehrlich zu dir, Katie. Ich will dich, und wenn du es zulassen würdest, würde ich dich hier auf den Tisch heben und deinen Rock hochschieben. Und das hat rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dir versuche, in Zaubertränke zu helfen. Wie schon gesagt, ich will hierfür keine Gegenleistung und ich habe auch keine Wette am Laufen."

„Im letzten Schulhalbjahr wusstest du gerade mal meinen Nachnamen und hast mir allenfalls mal beim Quidditch den Quaffle abgejagt", warf sie ihm vor, die Arme über ihrer Bluse verschränkt.

„Aber jetzt nenne ich dich beim Vornamen, Katie Bell. Und wenn es nur darum ginge, dass ich ne Tussi zum Knutschen und Rummachen brauche oder ich dich verunsichern und verarschen will – _das_ machst du einem alles andere als leicht. Glaub mir, da gibt es andere Gryffindors, die es einem bedeutend leichter machen würden. Und mit denen man stundenlang in Besenkammern beschäftigt sein kann anstatt in Kerkern und in der Bibliothek."

„Ich bin eine von Olivers Jägerinnen. Du könntest dich auch an ihm rächen wollen."

Er stöhnte genervt. „Hast du jetzt bald alle bescheuerten Gründe durchgemacht?" fragte er ungeduldig. „Glaub mir, so wichtig, wie Wood sich selbst nimmt, nehmen wir den noch lange nicht. Wir sind so oder so die bessere Mannschaft. Ihr habt bloß den besseren Sucher."

Malfoy hatte sich mit brandneuen Besen ins Team eingekauft, die sein reicher Daddy ihnen gesponsert hatte. Das hatte Terrence auf die Ersatzbank verbannt. Malfoy war kein schlechter Sucher, aber eben noch ungeübt und kaum besser als der Durchschnitt. Terrence hatte wesentlich mehr Erfahrung. Aber selbst Terrence hatte schlechte Karten gegen das Naturtalent Potter, wie Adrian fast ein wenig neidisch eingestehen musste.

„Wir spielen wenigstens fair!" rief Katie empört aus. Kritik an ihrer Mannschaft war etwas, das die kleine Gryffindor offensichtlich gar nicht vertrug.

„Hab ein bisschen Spaß, Katielein", zog er sie auf. „Wenn Slytherin spielt, will kein Mensch ein faires Spiel sehen. Da wollen sie Blut sehen, Bell, und fiese Tricks und listige Gegenangriffe."

„Ja, Slytherins wollen das sehen", protestierte sie. „Aber die Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs auf den Zuschauerrängen nicht unbedingt."

„Dann kann man sich ja gleich Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff anschauen", konterte er. „Da passiert überhaupt nichts. Beim letzten Spiel von denen bin ich fast eingepennt da auf der Tribüne."

„Immerhin spielen sie fair!" schoss Katie zurück, und ihre blauen Augen waren zornig zusammengekniffen. „Und was das Blut angeht, der Wunsch wäre ja beim Endspiel auch noch fast in Erfüllung gegangen."

Autsch. Das hatte gesessen. Adrian hatte wieder das Bild vor Augen, wie der Klatscher auf Katie zu hielt, und das war kein besonders schönes Bild.

„Dazu kam es nicht", bemerkte er leise.

„Ja. Dank dir." Sie hob leicht die zierlichen Schultern. „Das hat mir wohl schon ein bisschen gezeigt, dass du kein Riesenarschloch bist."

Er musste lachen. „Ach, zu gütig, Miss Bell!"

„Ja, ich ..."

Sie wurden von Professor Snape unterbrochen, der in den Kerker rauschte und einige Bögen Probeprüfungen auf das Lehrerpult knallte. Katie fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Ich unterbreche Sie ja nur ungern, aber wenn Sie mit Ihrer Nachhilfe fertig sind, dann verlegen Sie Ihre Privatunterhaltungen doch bitte an einen anderen Ort."

So höflich, wie die Worte sich auch anhörten, so ungeduldig war auch Professor Snapes Tonfall. Er gehörte zu den Lehrern, die für ihre Schüler grundsätzlich nichts übrig hatten und für die einzig und allein gute Leistungen und ordentliches Betragen im Schulalltag zählten.

Hastig räumten Adrian und Katie ihren Tisch frei und verließen dann gemeinsam den Kerker. Draußen auf dem Korridor sahen sie einander an.

„Der braucht Ferien. Dringend", kommentierte Adrian.

„Brauchen wir die nicht alle?" fragte Katie unsicher zurück. Sie spielte mit ihren Haaren, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie nervös war. Adrian hob die Augenbrauen. Erwartete sie, dass er jetzt auf dem Korridor über sie herfallen würde?

„Gute Nacht, Bell", sagte er daher prompt, obwohl er liebend gerne über sie hergefallen wäre.

Sie blinzelte verwirrt. „Oh ... oh, ja, gute Nacht, Adrian", stammelte sie schließlich.

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Wartest du noch auf einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, Katielein? Sag das doch gleich. Den kannst du gerne haben."

Er trat auf sie zu, und sie ging hastig zwei Schritte zurück. „Nein, ich meine, ich wollte gerade gehen!" Ungeduldig und noch immer nervös schob sie ihre Haare über die Schultern zurück. „Wir sehen uns ..."

„Gib mir einen Tag Zeit, meinen eigenen Kram zu lernen und die nächste Stunde vorzubereiten. Übermorgen dann. Ich schicke dir ne Eule."

„Ich warte darauf."

Sie schenkte ihm noch ein nervöses Lächeln, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte den Korridor entlang in Richtung Treppe, die ins Erdgeschoss führte.

Adrian starrte ihr hinterher. Und grinste. Beim nächsten Mal sollte er den Gute-Nacht-Kuss vielleicht doch nachholen. Einfach nur, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen.

_Und ich kann es nicht lassen._

Nein, das konnte er wirklich nicht. Aber nun ja, wo blieben der Spaß und die Herausforderung, wenn man sich immer wie ein Musterknabe verhielt?

[Katies POV]

„Ich bin durchgefallen. Ich weiß, dass ich durchgefallen bin. Bei Merlin, ich hab bei der Erörterung der Goblinkriege so gut wie jede Jahreszahl vertauscht und dann auch noch den falschen Zauberer angegeben, der die armen Goblins da damals versucht hat zu unterdrücken!"

Leanne war in absoluter Panik, und Katie ging es nicht viel besser. Die Geschichtsprüfung im ZAG-Jahr war weitaus schwerer gewesen, als sie gedacht hatten, und Katie hatte sogar zwei Fragen überhaupt nicht beantwortet, da ihr das Thema nicht einmal ansatzweise etwas gesagt hatte.

„Nun ja, wir wollen Geschichte der Zauberei im nächsten Jahr sowieso nicht mehr belegen", versuchte sie Leanne zu beruhigen. „Also ist es im Grunde auch egal, wenn wir da durch die Prüfung rasseln. Immerhin lief Zauberkunst bei uns beiden doch ganz toll."

„Das ist ja auch ein einfaches Fach!" beschwerte sich Leanne. „Aber wenn erst einmal die richtig schweren Fächer wie Verwandlung und Zaubertränke losgehen, dann bei Merlins Bart! Ich glaube, ich gehe heute in Verwandlung noch einmal komplett alles durch. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, da durchzufallen!"

An Verwandlung und Zaubertränke wollte Katie nicht einmal denken. Sie war jetzt schon furchtbar nervös, und das hier war bloß Geschichte der Zauberei gewesen.

„Warum kann dieses blöde Schuljahr nicht endlich um sein?" fing Leanne schon wieder an. „Mir ist ganz schlecht, wenn ich an nächste Woche denke, und ..."

Wenn die sonst so beherrschte Leanne sich in solch einer Panik befand, dann war es für Katie schwer, selbst noch einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Meistens war es umgekehrt. Katie war in Panik und Leanne redete ihr gut zu. Aber heute war es genau umgekehrt.

„Du solltest auch noch etwas für Verwandlung tun", fing Leanne schon wieder an. „Oder hängst du heute wieder mit Pucey in den Kerkern herum?"

„Ich hab es vor. Er meinte, es wäre besser, jeden für die Prüfungen relevanten Trank zumindest noch einmal durchzusprechen und die schwierigeren noch mal zu üben."

„Du wirst in Verwandlung gnadenlos durchfallen", warnte Leanne.

„Ich habe heute morgen noch Verwandlung überflogen und werde es mir nach dem Mittagessen nochmal anschauen. Aber ich muss auch noch für die praktische Prüfung in Verteidigung üben." Katie seufzte. „Ehrlich, Leanne, vergiss Geschichte. Das braucht kein Mensch. Ich habe außerhalb der Schule noch nie jemanden über die dämlichen Goblinkriege reden hören, und sofern du kein Buch darüber schreiben willst, fällt das unter unnützes Wissen. In Verwandlung haben wir uns auch viel besser vorbereitet. Wir schaffen da viel eher wenigstens noch ein Annehmbar als in Geschichte!"

Leanne holte tief Luft, fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand durch die dunklen glatten Haare und nickte dann langsam. „Tut mir Leid. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich bin kurz vor dem Durchdrehen. Vielleicht sollte sich mich eine Weile hinlegen und einfach mal abschalten, bevor ich wieder die Bücher hervorhole."

„Bücher hervorholen?" Katie grinste. „Du hast die Bücher nie weggepackt, Leanne, dein Bett liegt voll davon. Aber ja, du hast recht. Hinlegen, ausruhen, keine Bücher. Wenigstens bis zum Mittagessen."

Die Aussicht auf eine Verschnaufpause hob die Stimmung wieder, und die beiden Freundinnen machten sich auf den Weg nach Gryffindor und in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. Die drei anderen Mädchen hatten sich vermutlich direkt nach der Geschichtsprüfung in die Bibliothek verzogen. Katie und Leanne hatten das Zimmer für sich.

Leanne warf sich auf ihr Bett. „Und jetzt erzähl mir was, das nichts mit den Prüfungen und vor allem nichts mit Goblins zu tun hat!" verlangte sie.

Katie stöhnte und rollte sich auf den Bauch. „Hier dreht sich doch alles nur noch um die Prüfungen", merkte sie an.

„Oder um Pucey", gab Leanne vielsagend zurück.

„Ich dachte, das hängt dir vielleicht zum Hals raus", kicherte Katie. Sie löste ihren Pferdeschwanz und schüttelte ihre langen Locken.

„Schlimmer als die Goblinkriege ist es auch nicht", erwiderte Leanne achselzuckend. „Außerdem ertrage ich die Schwärmerei für den Kerl jetzt seit drei Jahren. Glaub mir, ich kann es auch noch die paar Wochen bis zum Schuljahresende ertragen."

Katie verzog das Gesicht bei dem Begriff 'Schwärmerei'. Sie wusste selbst nicht mehr, was sie wirklich für Adrian empfand. Ja, sicher, es hatte natürlich als Schwärmerei angefangen. Aber jetzt ...

„Oder sollte ich mich korrigieren und es Verknalltheit nennen?" fragte Leanne gedehnt zurück, die Katies Gesichtsausdruck ganz richtig gedeutet hatte.

Katie grinste schwach. „Ich weiß nicht ..."

„Aber ich. Mädchen, du hast leuchtende Augen, wenn man den Kerl nur schon erwähnt. Und an den Abenden, an denen ihr euch trefft, schlingst du dein Essen nahezu hinunter. Und läufst den ganzen Tag über mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen im Gesicht herum."

Empört starrte Katie sie an. „Also das stimmt nicht", verteidigte sie sich. „Na gut, ich freue mich wohl, aber ich ..." Sie brach ab, als sie sich in Erinnerung rief, wie sie sich schon manches Mal gewünscht hatte, die Zeit bis zum Abend würde schneller vergehen. „Ich laufe nicht wirklich mit einem schwachsinnigen Grinsen im Gesicht herum, oder?" hakte sie etwas unsicher bei ihrer Freundin nach.

Leanne musste lachen. „Na gut, nicht ganz, aber es fehlt nicht mehr viel."

Katie seufzte. Sie hatte keine Lust, zuzugeben, dass sie in Adrian verknallt war. Das, was sie vor drei Jahren begonnen hatte zu empfinden, das war Schwärmerei gewesen, das wusste sie jetzt. Schwärmerei für den unerreichbaren Jäger aus der Slytherinmannschaft, den sie privat überhaupt nicht kannte, und der in seiner Quidditchkleidung und auf dem Besen so eine tolle Figur machte und den sie aus sicherer Entfernung auf dem Korridor ungeniert anschmachten konnte. Aber jetzt, jetzt kannte sie Adrian besser. Und aus der Schwärmerei war definitiv mehr geworden.

Leanne hob die Augenbrauen, und Katie seufzte. Sie hatte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn Adrian sie ansah, und Herzklopfen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie sich am Abend mit ihm treffen würde. Sie mochte die Knutschereien, die Flirts, das Rummachen. Sie wehrte sich dagegen, weil sie nicht eine von vielen sein wollte, der am Ende dann doch nur das Herz gebrochen wurde. Aber sie konnte nicht länger leugnen, dass sie Gefühle hatte. Starke Gefühle.

„Woran denkst du?" wollte Leanne wissen.

„Daran, dass ich bald genauso kitschig und schmalzig denke wie Cho Chang", seufzte Katie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Handflächen.

„Weil du Gefühle für jemanden hast?" Leanne lachte. „Glaub mir, Katielein, das ist völlig normal, wenn man verknallt ist. Und wenn du ihn wirklich, nun ja, _liebst_, dann sollte dich nichts zurückhalten."

„Nichts, nur die Tatsache, dass er es vermutlich ja doch nicht ernst meint."

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann ihn nicht einschätzen", bekannte Leanne. „Und du hast recht, wenn du vorsichtig bist. Bei seinem Ruf wäre ich vermutlich genauso vorsichtig. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich nicht einmal in seine Nähe gegangen. Aber andererseits scheint ihm wirklich etwas daran zu liegen, dass du dein Ohnegleichen schaffst."

„Vielleicht ist es nur wieder eine Wette", murmelte Katie verzweifelt.

„Ich glaube, die Slytherins wetten nicht unbedingt darum, welche Noten ein Gryffindor haben wird. Besonders wenn es sich um gute Noten handelt", widersprach Leanne.

„Sie haben beim Ball auch gewettet", wandte Katie ein.

„Katie, entschuldige, wenn ich das so sage, aber du bist für Rumkrieg-Wetten ein denkbar ungeeignetes Opfer. Ja, ich traue Slytherins auch nicht unbedingt. Besonders nicht, wenn sie im Rudel auflaufen und es um Wetten geht. Aber meinst du nicht, dass du dir hier gerade ein bisschen selbst im Weg stehst? Adrian Pucey ist ein Slytherin, der macht nichts aus reiner Freundlichkeit. Wenn er dir also schon sagt, dass er für das Ohnegleichen keine Gegenleistung erwartet, und sollte das auch noch stimmen – vielleicht möchte er dir etwas ganz anderes damit mitteilen?"

Das hatte sich Katie auch schon gefragt. Sie hatte sich gefragt, was wäre, wenn Adrian sie wirklich mochte. Und genau das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Wer war sie denn schon im Vergleich zu den Mädchen, mit denen sie ihn sonst so gesehen hatte? Den perfekten, reichen, reinblütigen Mädchen aus Slytherin, oder der anderen Sorte Mädchen, die meist durch eine nur allzu weibliche Figur und sehr viel Freizügigkeit auf sich aufmerksam machen konnten? Katie war ein Halbblut, eine Gryffindor, mit durchschnittlichem Aussehen, ohne viel Erfahrung in gewissen Dingen und schüchtern und langweilig oben drein. Warum sollte sich jemand wie Adrian Pucey, der wirklich jede hier an der Schule haben könnte, für sie interessieren?

Als sie das Leanne sagte, schüttelte die jedoch den Kopf. „Katie, du stellst dein Licht unter den Scheffel", bemerkte sie. „Du bist mehr als nur durchschnittlich hübsch. Und nicht jeder steht auf dicke Hintern und große Oberweite und enge Klamotten. Jedenfalls nicht bei einer festen Freundin. Du bist intelligent, du bist ein nettes Mädchen, du hast Humor und wenn man dich besser kennt, bist du kein bisschen schüchtern mehr. Und du bist eine der besten Jägerinnen hier, auch wenn du das selbst nicht so siehst. Du hast vielleicht nicht das Talent mit dem Quaffle, das Angelina hat, aber du bist klein, schnell und entsprechend talentiert bei riskanten und überraschenden Flugmanövern. Deine Schnelligkeit macht dir so schnell keiner nach."

„Reicht das alles, um für Adrian Pucey interessant zu sein?" fragte Katie vielsagend zurück.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Leanne zu. „Aber du musst dich nicht hinter irgendwelchen Tussis oder eingebildeten Slytherinprinzessinnen verstecken, Katie. Wenn Pucey das auch so sieht, gut für ihn! Wenn nicht, dann weiß er nicht, was er verpasst!"

Das klang überzeugend, aber Leanne war nun mal Katies beste Freundin. Klar, dass sie so etwas sagte, um Katie wieder aufzubauen. Aber stimmte es auch? Hatte Leanne recht? Und vor allem, dachte Adrian auch so?

„Manchmal muss man etwas wagen, um zu gewinnen", fügte Leanne noch vielsagend an. „Frag Alicia, die wird dir das bestätigen. Und bevor du dich jetzt den ganzen Sommer über mit Ungewissheit quälst, Katie ... riskier es. Selbst wenn es schief geht ... was ich nicht hoffe ... dann weißt du immerhin, woran du bist. Und wir können im nächsten Schuljahr umso mehr über die Ärsche aus Slytherin schimpfen."

Katie verzog das Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht eine der albernen Tussis sein, die monatelang heulten und sich lächerlich machen, in dem sie dem Idioten, der ihnen das Herz gebrochen hatte, auch noch nachliefen. Aber Leanne hatte recht, wenn sie nichts tat, würde sie vermutlich immer in Ungewissheit leben.

„Pucey hat einen schlechten Ruf, was Mädchen angeht", fügte Leanne noch hinzu. „Er kriegt jede rum, die er haben will. Aber ich habe noch nie gehört, dass er eine mit falschen Versprechungen rumgekriegt hat. Das hat einer wie der wohl auch nicht nötig. Er ist Adrian Pucey. Es reicht wohl schon, dass ihm die hirnlosen Tussis in Scharen nachlaufen. Er muss sich nur eine aussuchen."

„Ja, hirnlose Tussis laufen ihm nach, so wie ich", murmelte Katie verlegen.

„Du bist ihm nicht nachgelaufen. Du hast ihn aus der Ferne angehimmelt."

„Schlimm genug."

Aber in Katie arbeitete es. Leanne hatte recht, sie hatte von einigen Mädchen schon gehört, dass Adrian ihnen das Herz gebrochen hatte, aber wenn man auf 'Ich dachte, er liebt mich!' fragte, ob er das gesagt hatte, mussten die albernen Tussis dann auch immer zugeben, dass sie das wirklich nur gedacht hatten. So blöd, sich mit den drei magischen Worten eine ewig jammernde Tussi an sich zu binden, war wohl keiner der Slytherins, von denen man noch dazu wusste, dass sie ständig wechselnde Weiber am Arm hatten. Katie und ihre Freundinnen hatten sich in den letzten Jahren oft genug über die Mädchen lustig gemacht, die trotzdem darauf hereinfielen. Und jetzt befand sich Katie selbst in der Situation und merkte erstmals, wie einfach es war, darauf hereinzufallen.

Sie rollte sich auf den Rücken und starrte vor sich hin. Sollte oder sollte sie nicht ein für alle mal herausfinden, was Adrian wirklich für sie empfand?

Die schriftliche Prüfung in Zaubertränke war schwerer gewesen, als Katie gedacht hatte. Aber dank Adrians Hilfe und dank ihrem eigenen Lerneifer hatte sie trotzdem ein recht gutes Gefühl. Und immerhin würden Prüfer vom Ministerium die Prüfung benoten und nicht Professor Snape, der ihr wohl noch eine halbe Note schlechter gegeben hätte, nur weil sie aus dem ihm verhassten Gryffindor kam.

„Ich glaube, ich habe keine einzige Antwort richtig", jammerte Marietta Edgecombe, die zusammen mit Katie, Leanne und Cho Chang darauf wartete, für die praktische Prüfung in den Kerker gelassen zu werden. „Wenn ich jetzt auch noch die Praxis versemmle, dann war's das für mich! Meine Mutter bringt mich um, wenn ich mit einem Troll aus Zaubertränke rausgehe! Sie selber war immer so gut in dem Fach!"

Katie blendete Mariettas Geschnatter und das Schniefen von Cho, die schon wieder halb in Tränen aufgelöst war, aus. Sie lehnte an der Korridorwand, starrte vor sich hin und zählte in Gedanken von 100 rückwärts. Nicht aufregen. Nicht ablenken lassen. Keine Panik. Sie konnte das schaffen. Sie musste das schaffen. Sie war gut vorbereitet. Sie würde ihr Ohnegleichen bekommen Sie ...

„Hey, Katie!" unterbrach Leanne und stieß sie in die Seite.

Katie zuckte zusammen. „Was?" flüsterte sie panisch und starrte Leanne an.

Die grinste nur. „Ich glaube, da will dir jemand viel Glück wünschen."

Erschrocken wandte sich Katie um und erblickte Adrian, der etwas entfernt an der Tür zu einem leeren Kerkerraum lehnte. Cho und Marietta hatten sich auch umgedreht und fingen an zu tuscheln.

„Entschuldigt mich", murmelte Katie und ging zu Adrian hinüber.

„Die sind doch nicht ... oder?"

„Also ich hab gehört, Spinnet und Flint ..."

Katie blendete das Getuschel aus. Kein Wunder, dass die beiden nichts auf die Reihe bekamen. Sich mehr auf Zaubertränke zu konzentrieren und sich weniger für den Schulklatsch zu interessieren würde Chang und Edgecombe nichts schaden.

„Katie." Adrian schob sie in das leere Klassenzimmer. „Wie lief die Theorieprüfung heute morgen?"

„Ganz gut ... denke ich zumindest. Ich bin gerade dabei, mir selbst Mut für die praktische Prüfung zu machen", gab sie nervös zu.

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich umkippen." Adrian grinste. „So schlimm? Ich habe dir gestern noch gesagt, dass du gut genug vorbereitet bist. Warum die Panik?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich ... ich glaube, ich erwarte einfach einen wahnsinnig schweren Trank ... und vielleicht habe ich ein totales Blackout und vergesse alles, was ich gelernt habe. Oder ..."

„Oder du legst eine einwandfreie Prüfung ab und bekommst dein verdientes Ohnegleichen", vollendete er gelassen ihren Satz. „Du hast dich reingekniet, gelernt und alles gegeben, Katie. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum du nicht mit einer guten Note aus dieser Prüfung rausgehen solltest."

„Ich weiß, aber ..." _Prüfung, Prüfung, Prüfung_. Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie musste aufhören, an diese Prüfung zu denken. 100, 99, 98, 97 ... okay, das funktionierte auch nicht, wenn Adrian vor ihr stand. Ahhhh. Katie wusste nicht mehr, ob sie weinen oder schreien sollte.

„Adrian, warum hast du das gemacht?" fragte sie schließlich und zwang sich dazu, sich auf Adrian zu konzentrieren und die Prüfung für einen Moment zu vergessen. „Mir in Zaubertränke so geholfen, meine ich. Warum?"

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich erwarte keine Gegen..."

„Ja, ja, das weiß ich. Aber du machst so etwas doch nicht aus reiner Menschenfreundlichkeit. Du bist ein Slytherin!"

Er musste lachen. „Ja, Bell, ich bin ein Arsch. Danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast. Und was meine Gründe angeht ... vielleicht wollte ich dir ja beweisen, dass ich nicht immer ein Arsch bin?"

„Aber – warum?"

„Katie, du traust mir nicht über den Weg. Okay, das hab ich wohl verdient. Aber es hat mich gestört, dass du das nicht tust. Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht immer ein Arsch. Es gibt Dinge, die mir wichtig sind. Und Katie, ich ..."

Sie sahen einander an. Das Licht im den Kerkerraum war dämmrig und es roch leicht nach Schwefel und diversen Zaubertrankzutaten. Draußen auf dem Flur kicherten Cho und Marietta weiter. Aber Katie schaffte es, das alles auszublenden.

„Ja?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Du bist mir wichtig", sagte Adrian schließlich nach einer kurzen Pause. „Drachenscheiße, Bell, ich weiß nicht, was du hören willst. Oder ob du das überhaupt hören willst. Aber du bist anders, als ich zunächst gedacht hab. Und spätestens, als ich den Klatscher auf dich zu rasen gesehen hab, da ..."

Katie starrte ihn immer noch an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich sagte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihn das wirklich sagen hörte.

„Du ... magst mich?" erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

Adrian verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, Bell, ich mag dich nicht. Ich steh auf dich. Das ist ein Unterschied. Ist vielleicht nicht das, was du von nem Arsch aus Slytherin hören willst, aber ..."

„Nein!" Sie unterbrach ihn. „Ich meine, nein, es ist bloß etwas, das ich von einem Arsch aus Slytherin nie gedacht habe zu hören. Ich ..."

„Komm schon, Bell, selbst jetzt vor der Prüfung, auf die du so gut vorbereitet bist, glaubst du immer noch, ich will dich irgendwie verarschen und reinreiten." Adrian schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sagt ja wohl alles."

„Adrian ..."

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Lass gut sein, Bell. Viel Erfolg bei deiner Prüfung."

Er wandte sich ab und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen. Katies Gedanken überschlugen sich. Doch bevor sie sie ordnen konnte, sprach sie schon instinktiv weiter.

„Adrian, als ich sagte, dass ich schon so lange in dich verknallt bin – das hab ich nicht gesagt, weil ich betrunken war oder weil ich um jeden Preis den Quaffle wollte."

Er fuhr herum und fixierte sie mit seinen blauen Augen.

„Ich hab's gesagt, weil's stimmt." Sie wurde rot und verbesserte sich hastig. „Nun ja, den Quaffle wollte ich natürlich auch, aber ich hätte niemals ..."

„Bell?"

„... dass ich dir den Quaffle abjagen konnte, war nur ein netter Nebeneffekt. Du hattest den besseren Besen und die längeren Arme und ..."

„Katie!"

Sie fuhr zusammen, als er lauter wurde, und klappte verlegen den Mund wieder zu.

„Katie, von mir aus kannst du alle Quaffle der Welt haben." Er grinste sie an und durchquerte den Raum, bis er direkt vor ihr stand. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er seine Arme um sie geschlungen und seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst.

Quaffle? Welche Quaffle denn? Quaffle waren das letzte, an das Katie jetzt denken wollte. Sie schlang ihrerseits die Arme um Adrian und erwiderte den Kuss ungeduldig. Eine Menge angestauter Gefühle brachen sich ihren Bann. Sie fühlte sich glücklich, erleichtert, um ein paar Sorgen leichter.

„Ähem."

Sie reagierten gar nicht, küssten sich ungeduldig weiter, bis das Räuspern hinter ihnen noch eine Spur lauter wurde. Dann erst ließen sie voreinander ab und sahen sich Leanne gegenüber, die sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anblickte.

„Zaubertrankprüfung, Katie. _Jetzt_."

„Merlin!"

Die Panik kehrte zurück, und sie hörte Adrian neben sich leise lachen. Er schob sie in Richtung Tür.

„Das schaffst du mit links, Gryffindor."

Sie warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu, ließ sich dann aber von Leanne mitziehen. Die anderen Schüler hatten im Prüfungsraum schon hinter ihren Kesseln Aufstellung genommen, und die Prüfer warfen Katie und Leanne missbilligende Blicke zu.

„Sie haben 90 Minuten Zeit", ließ sich die Dame vernehmen, die hinter dem Pult stand, von wo aus sie den gesamten Raum überblicken konnte. „Keine Unterhaltungen, keine Blicke zum Tisch des Nachbarn. Ein Fehlverhalten wird mit Troll geahndet und Sie werden gebeten werden, den Raum zu verlassen. Wenn Sie ein Problem haben, heben Sie die Hand und einer meiner Kollegen wird direkt zu Ihrem Platz kommen. Bitte stellen Sie keine fachrelevanten Fragen. Der Name des von Ihnen gewünschten Zaubertranks finden Sie auf einem Pergament unter Ihrem Schneidebrett. Jeder von Ihnen wird einzeln in den Vorratsraum gehen und sich die nötigen Zutaten dort holen. Die Prüfungszeit beginnt zu laufen, sobald jeder zurück an seinem Platz ist. Und noch einmal die Warnung – Ihr Nachbar hat mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit einen komplett anderen Trank zu brauen als Sie. Wenn Sie fertig sind, füllen Sie eine Probe Ihres Tranks in eins der bereitgestellten Glasgefäße und beschriften Sie das Etikett mit Ihrem Namen und Ihrer Prüfungsnummer, bringen Sie es nach vorne zu mir und verlassen Sie dann leise und gesittet das Klassenzimmer. Und jetzt, meine Damen und Herren, wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück."

Die nächsten 90 Minuten liefen wie in Zeitlupe vor Katie ab. Als ihr Name aufgerufen wurde, schob sie ihr Schneidebrett zurück. Sie las den Namen des gewünschten Tranks und atmete auf. Den kannte sie. Das war gut. Er war allerdings nicht gerade einfach. Es gab schwierigere Tränke, aber es gab auch einfachere. Dennoch ... sie hatte ihn mehrfach gebraut, sie würde ihn auch nochmal brauen können. Wie in Trance verschwand sie im Vorratsraum und suchte sich die benötigten Zutaten heraus. War das alles? Hatte sie etwas vergessen? Zu wenig von etwas geholt? Die Zeit drängte, und mit dem Arm voller Zutaten kehrte Katie an ihren Platz zurück.

Nach ihr waren noch jede Menge Schüler und Schülerinnen dran, sich ihre Zutaten zu holen. Katie wartete geduldig ab, doch ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie starrte auf die Wurzeln, Flüssigkeiten und Kräuter vor sich und versuchte sich die Mengenangaben und die richtige Reihenfolge ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Wenn ihr der Kessel während der Prüfung um die Ohren flog, wäre das mehr als nur peinlich, und dann konnte sie auch ihr Ohnegleichen völlig vergessen.

Aber ihr würde nichts um die Ohren fliegen. Sie hatte das im Griff. Adrian glaubte, dass sie das schaffen konnte. Sie war gut vorbereitet. Warum sollte sie es nicht schaffen?

Die letzte Schülerin legte ihre Zutaten auf dem Tisch ab. Angespanntes und nervöses Schweigen herrschte im Kerkerraum.

„Starten Sie jetzt", ließ sich die Prüfungsvorsitzende vernehmen.

Katie blickte sich um und sah, wie die anderen nach den ersten Zutaten griffen, ihre Schneidebretter zurechtrückten, Flüssigkeiten abfüllten und Ordnung auf ihren Tischen machten. Sie starrte auf ihren eigenen Tisch, dann begannen ihre Hände wie automatisch, die Zutaten nach der Reihenfolge ihrer Anwendung zu ordnen.

Nicht zu viel Flüssigkeit. Heiß werden lassen. Ganz langsam einrühren. Rühren nicht vergessen. Bloß keine Klumpen. Nur schwach aufkochen lassen. Kleinhacken. Ganz vorsichtig dazutun. Jetzt aufschäumen lassen. Schnell reagieren. Abwarten. Bloß nicht zu viel davon.

Irgendwo im Hintergrund fiel ein Glasbehälter auf den Boden und jemand fluchte. Eine Prüfungsaufsicht ging an Katie vorbei nach hinten.

Nicht ablenken lassen. Weitermachen. Bis jetzt sah es gut aus. Roch richtig. Hatte die richtige Farbe. Konzentrieren. Weiter machen.

Ihr war, als würde Adrian neben ihr stehen, und sie konnte ihn grinsen sehen und reden hören.

_Vorsicht damit, Bell. Du willst dir doch nicht deine kleinen Fingerchen verbrennen, oder?_

_Katie, Katie, Katie. Was hab ich dir über Ingwerwurzel gesagt?_

_Wenn du jemanden vergiften willst, dann ist die Menge richtig. Andernfalls würde ich das aber ganz schnell noch mal korrigieren._

_Rühren, Katielein, rühren. Du magst keinen klumpigen Pudding und Snape mag keine klumpigen Zaubertränke."_

_Ich weiß nicht, Katie, aber das sieht mehr lila als magenta aus. Oder? Einer von uns beiden scheint wohl ein bisschen Farbenblind zu sein, was? Was tust du, wenn du der Farbe hier ein wenig nachhelfen willst? Aaaah ... sie weiß es ja!_

„Sie haben noch zehn Minuten", ließ sich die Prüfungsvorsitzende vernehmen, und Katie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Sie starrte ihren Trank an. War sie wirklich schon fertig? Hatte sie nicht eben erst damit begonnen?

„Seien Sie vorsichtig beim Abfüllen. Bedenken Sie, sobald Sie abgefüllt haben, gilt Ihr Trank als beendet. Keine Nachbesserungen mehr!"

Sah gut aus. Sah vor allem richtig aus. Roch auch richtig und hatte die richtige Farbe. Katies Herz klopfte. Sollte sie wirklich einen fehlerfreien, perfekten Zaubertrank hinbekommen haben?

„Fünf Minuten noch."

Katie ignorierte die Prüfungsvorsitzende und griff nach ihrer Schöpfkelle. Mit zitternden Händen füllte sie den Glasbehälter und beschriftete selbigen dann fein säuberlich mit ihrem Namen und ihrer Prüfungsnummer. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie Leanne und Cho Chang sehen, die dasselbe taten.

„Bitte treten Sie von Ihren Tischen zurück. Wer noch nicht abgefüllt hat, tut das jetzt. Alle anderen, bringen Sie Ihre Behälter nach vorne und verlassen Sie leise den Raum."

Katie griff nach ihrem Behälter und folgte fünf anderen Schülern nach vorne. Leanne war noch mit Schreiben beschäftigt. Cho wartete auf Marietta, die noch am Abfüllen war.

„Gehen Sie nach draußen", drängte die Prüfungsaufsicht.

Sie verließ den Kerker und sah zu ihrer Überraschung Adrian an der Wand gegenüber der Tür lehnen. Sie ging auf ihn zu.

„Hast du hier gewartet?" fragte sie verblüfft.

Er grinste. „Ich habe hier gewartet", bestätigte er. „Und ich habe keine Explosion von drinnen gehört. Das nehme ich mal als gutes Zeichen, Katielein."

„Es lief auch gut." Die Anspannung wich und Katie erlaubte sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln. „Ich möchte fast behaupten, ich habe den Trank fehlerfrei hinbekommen. Zumindest hoffe ich das."

Sie sprudelte heraus, wie es ihr in der Prüfung ergangen war, und als Cho und Marietta aus dem Kerkerraum kamen und neugierig stehenblieben, legte Adrian den Arm um Katies schmale Schultern und zog sie ein Stück mit sich den Korridor entlang.

„Sieht tatsächlich so aus, als hättest du dir dein Ohnegleichen redlich verdient", bemerkte er abschließend. „Ich kann keinen Fehler feststellen, und ich hoffe, den Prüfern geht es ebenso."

„Das hab ich dir zu verdanken", erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Nicht ganz", verbesserte er sie. „Das Lernen hast du ganz allein hinbekommen. Du kannst Stolz auf dich sein, Gryffindor. Und ... ich bin es auch."

Sie grinste ihn übermütig an. Jetzt, da Zaubertränke erfolgreich geschafft war, kam es ihr vor, als wäre ihr eine Last von den Schultern gefallen.

„Ein Slytherin, der stolz auf eine Gryffindor ist?"

„Ein Slytherin, der verknallt in eine Gryffindor ist."

„Eine Gryffindor, die verknallt in einen Slytherin ist."

Sie blieben stehen und sahen einander an.

„Du wirst im nächsten Schuljahr Hilfe im Fortgeschrittenenkurs in Zaubertränke brauchen, Bell", bemerkte er.

„Dann werde ich mich ganz vertrauensvoll an dich wenden, Pucey", entgegnete sie gut gelaunt.

„Ich nehm dich beim Wort, Mäuschen."

Dann zwang er sie ganz ungeniert mitten im überfüllten Schulkorridor zum Stehenbleiben, schlang die Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich heran. Und Katie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, schlang ihrerseits die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn völlig ungeniert.

Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor. Wer hätte das gedacht?


End file.
